The World Is Your Sandbox
by XStrawberryDuckFeathersX
Summary: If I did anything that could have been considered immoral, then the cycle would just start again, and everything would return to its equilibrium- a balance which I can once again disrupt as much as I like, however I like. The world is my sandbox now. One-shot. (Trigger warning: Hints at contemplations of sexual harassment.)


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Steins ;Gate or any of its characters. I do not own the cover image. **

* * *

The same events keep occuring, over and over and _over and over and over again._

It's repeating itself ad nauseum. I've had it with this. Is there any point in this life if everything will stay the same?

_Then make it change._

_._

It looks like we're here _again_, on our bikes _again_, on the same old route. _AGAIN._

I've been here so many times that I know the exact route in which we're taking, and practically every landmark in the vicinity. I'm unsure of exactly how many cycles of this loop in time that I've had to endure. I could have been living the past two days for months. Weeks. Maybe even years. I've had no reason to keep track of time. Why should I know?

_Break the monotony._

Along comes that familiar truck, and it's in a rather close proximity to Daru at this moment.

It hit me-

I wonder what would happen if I decided not to warn him of the oncoming vehicle? I could visualise it… His flabby form crushed under the massive tyres. Blood spurting, spilling, dripping from his carcass. His insides bursting out of him, covering the road in his vile entrails…_It was an exhilarating vision._

_Would you do such a thing, Okabe?_

I grab him, and then the truck shoots past us both.

It seems we are both left unharmed. Daru's still alive, luckily…or not-so-luckily, since I'm still bound to this endless loop of boredom, and he's still alive. Everything is still exactly as it was, as it always has been. It's _okay. _Along came the perfect opportunity to shatter the stasis…and I chose to save his life instead.

_Just think of the enjoyment you could have had out of watching him die such a horrifying death…_

_._

Suzuha's trying to talk to me about...something concerning the fact that she too has discovered the time looping, possibly? I can't quite tell. Her words are nothing but a slur of unintelligible sounds to my ears. I'm too captivated by her appearance to pay attention to what she's telling me. She's beautiful, isn't she? The way her plaits sway side to side as she moves, or that determined sparkle in her eye, or…or-

Maybe she wouldn't mind if I-

_You wouldn't harass a lady._

_What's wrong with you?_

_Snap out of it. _

I think she could tell I wasn't listening, but I had no choice. If I had to focus on controlling my hearing, I would lose focus on controlling my urges.

.

Maybe this time loop would change soon enough. Hopefully, things wouldn't remain like this for the duration of time.

Yes, Mayuri and Kurisu may be safe and secure in this eternity, but safe and secure just aren't how the world should be, it seems.

Without conflict, there would be _nothing._ We would have nothing to overcome, nothing to learn from, nothing to teach us what is right or wrong. Nothing would progress, and we would most likely lose our minds in the eternally-perfect state of affairs. Is there much reason to think when there is nothing to keep track of? Nothing to process in your mind?

_Then why don't you make conflict?_

Why don't I?

After all, if I did anything that could have been considered immoral, then eventually, the cycle would start again, and everything would return to an equilibrium- a balance which I can once again disrupt as much as I like, however I like. The cycle would just continue to repeat itself.

Maybe this wasn't going to be so monotonous after all…

_Okabe Rintarou._

_The world is your sandbox now._

* * *

**Author Note: This is based off the visual novel's Suzuha ending. The other piece I wrote involving the same section of the narrative was from Suzuha's point of view, so I decided to write one from Okabe's point of view as well, since I thought it might be a bit more interesting. This piece is a little bit different though, since, in the actual Suzuha ending, Okabe wanted to do much more to Suzuha then just harass her...**

**This is also based off a line from my piece 'The Solipsist' -_ 'This world is my sandbox; I can do what I please.'_**

**I hope that you enjoyed this piece, and if I have let you down, you have my apologies, and thank you for taking the time out to read this piece. :)**

**Musical inspirations: Oasis-Gas Panic!, Blue Stahli- Ultranumb, Oasis- Where did It All Go Wrong?**


End file.
